


ice coffin

by blueberrydonut



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hypothermia, Light Angst, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), it's fine though, probably, reading over this again and Definite medical inaccuracies lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrydonut/pseuds/blueberrydonut
Summary: “The blizzard should pass by tomorrow. Do you guys know where you’re going?”“Ah.” Techno wet the cloth again, sliding it up the wing’s hollow bones. “There was kind of an assassination attempt on us, so we weren’t really paying attention to where we were running.”“So. That’s a ‘no.’” Ant unfolded another blanket. “There’s a city not too far from here. Should take about three hours to get there if you’re up to it.”“Nah. We’re also kind of war criminals, so we can’t really just run into a city.”“Glad I’m housing good people, here.”-or: a dying man and anarchist pig break into a siamese cat's house
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	ice coffin

“Phil.”

The winter wind howled, whipping snowflakes over the frozen lake and swirling through the grey sky.

The frigid air bit Phil’s nose--his cheeks. He adjusted his emerald green scarf, pulling it tighter around the lower half of his face. “Yeah?”

“It’s not gonna hold.” Techno’s fur lashed against his face. He moved slowly over the ice, testing his weight in small sections. He took another step forward--and the ice spiderwebbed under his feet, cracking audibly.

“Fuck.”

“We need to go back.”

“We _can’t_. They’re gonna fucking find us, Techno.”

“Then we fight. I’d rather get a couple cuts than watch you die after falling through ice.”

Phil ran a hand over his face, scarf sliding down his neck. “We have no clue what they even gave us. Could’ve been weakness, or--”

“Would’ve passed out a long time ago if it was. We have a better chance of makin’ it if we fight.” Techno’s hand was already at the hilt of his sword, wrapping his fingers around the grip. “We don’t even know where we are, or how long it’d take to get home. This is ensuring that they don’t come after us again--and no ice water death.”

He inhaled, the bitter air scratching his throat. His fingers were numb, tinted purple at the tips. “Just-- _fuck_. Maybe I could--”

“Not happenin’.” Techno’s hand moved to swipe at the snow. “Your feathers are frozen.”

Phil blinked. He tried to shift his wings--and the feathers were solid, forced together by shimmering ice. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh.’” Techno shrugged off his cloak, turning and gently taking hold of Phil’s wings. He wrapped the fabric carefully around the appendages. “You need it more than I do.”

Phil shifted, parting his lips to protest. "Techno--"

“‘M from the Nether, Phil. I’m fine.”

Phil watched as the damp cloth made contact with the ice, melding with the feathers. “This is so fucked.”

Techno hummed. “You said they’re sensitive to the cold.”

“Fragile,” he murmured, warily rolling his shoulders. “The skin near the base is thin enough to shatter. The feathers can crack in half, too.”

“Probably not a good sign, then.” Techno started forward, taking cautious steps on the ice. “If you didn’t notice until I told you.”

Phil followed, shrugging. “They’ll be fine, as long as nothing hits them before they’re thawed out.”

Techno’s mouth set in a frown. “And you didn’t think this would be an important detail to tell me sooner?”

“ _I didn’t think_ we’d be out in the cold for this long.”

When they found themselves on solid ground, feet crunching in the snow, Techno paused--and gestured to a lone, bare tree just ahead of them. “You’re staying here.”

“Absolutely not.” 

“I’m not letting you fight like that, Phil.” 

Phil crossed his arms, digging his heels into the snow. “And I’m not letting you risk your life alone, idiot.”

Techno bristled, scrunching his snout. “So, what, we sit here and die together?”

“No. We go and _fight_ together.”

“Yeah, and watch your wings shatter when they hit ‘em just a bit too hard,” Techno huffed, his breath visible. “I’m choosing the option that leads to minimal injuries for the both of us. I know my strength. I’m not gonna die and strand you here.”

“I’m not doubting that, Techno.”

“Then let me go.” Techno’s fingernails dug into his palms. “If you trust m--if you trust _that_ \--let me go.”

Phil searched Techno’s eyes, his shoulders slumping. “Fine. Fine, just--be careful, yeah?”

“Always.” 

Past the tree, a brilliant orange emerged from the fog. Four torches flickered in the blizzard, and the sound of a harsh conversation mixed with the whistling wind.

Techno’s hand brushed his blade, and his eyes narrowed. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Just wait here.”

"Shit. Yeah. Okay."

Phil watched Techno walk forward, his frame vanishing in the snow.

Everything was fuzzy.

Phil blinked slowly, pressing his hands to the ground--and it sunk under him, white engulfing his fingers.

White specks were whacking his face and neck. Each touch felt like cotton on his skin. 

_It’s warm_ , he thought dimly, and rolled onto his side. He was met with a spinning grey sky and a snowy field.

“Phil!”

The voice was familiar. Urgent. 

Phil turned his head toward the sound, letting out a small noise of puzzlement. “Techno?”

A flash of pink entered his vision. He blinked again, some of the film coating his vision clearing--and revealing his blood-drenched friend. 

He frowned, reaching for one of Techno’s hovering hands. “You ‘kay?”

“That’s what I should be askin’ you.” Techno’s palm brushed his neck. “I was gone for like, fifteen minutes. What the hell happened to you? Hypothermia doesn’t set in _that_ quickly for humans, right?”

“What?” Phil’s eyebrows furrowed. “‘M not cold. ‘Thermia means y’re cold.”

“Well. You _not_ being cold when you were shivering just a bit earlier is definitely a hypothermia thing. Uh.” Techno’s fingers pressed to Phil’s pulse. “Alright. We can work with this. Probably.”

Techno hauled Phil into his arms, grip shifting near his shoulders. “How do I carry you without your dumb wings dragging on the ground?”

“Huh?” Phil let his head roll into Techno’s chest, his arm dangling from his side. “Jus’ fold them.”

“Now, that would be an exceptional solution if they weren’t frozen.”

“Oh. Not good.” Phil’s eyelashes fluttered.

“No, it’s not.” 

They were moving, suddenly--but the world was too dark to make out where they were going. 

His thoughts were beginning to melt from his ears.

Techno’s words were drifting with them.

There were hands on his feathers, gliding over them with care.

Phil whimpered at the sensation, his aching wings twitching under the touch.

“Phil? You with me?”

Phil dragged his eyelids open, holding them there. His cheek was squished against a crimson pillow--and a crackling fireplace danced in front of him.

“Mhm.” He shifted on wooden floorboards, nodding sluggishly. “What ‘appened?”

“You nearly died, for one.” 

The hands kept moving, and Phil gasped. “Oh, fuckin’ hell.”

“Sorry.” Techno’s tone was low--almost gentle. “You’re responsive to touch, though--so that’s an improvement. Consciousness is also a plus.”

“They broken?” 

“Frozen. I’m trying to get them warm without breaking ‘em.”

“Ah.” Phil swallowed. He let his eyes wander, tracing the abstract patterns in the wood. “Warm water. Cloth. Put it on them ‘nd brush over them with the thing.”

“Phenomenal explanation of what to do. I will simply use ‘the thing’ to do ‘the thing.’ Thank you, Phil.” 

“‘M tryin’.” His wings twitched again, a jolt of pain shooting up his spine as the feathers pulled against one another. “Fuck. It's jus’ hard to think.”

“I wasn’t--I didn’t expect perfectly clear instructions from someone in your condition, anyway. I got the gist of what you said.”

“Fantastic.” Phil shivered, breathing into his hands. “Where are we?”

“Some guy’s house. Left ‘im tied up in the kitchen until we leave.”

“Jesus.” 

“Yeah.” Techno shuffled behind him. “I’m gonna ask the dude where a bucket is. Try not to move too much.”

“‘Kay. Don’t hurt him.”

“Wasn’t really planning to. He’s kinda passive.” Techno’s steps grew quieter as he moved away--and he called out to someone Phil couldn’t see. “Cat guy! You got a bucket?”

Phil shuddered again, and let his eyes slip shut--just for a moment.

There were two sets of footsteps approaching from behind. 

“I have a reckless friend who happens to have wings, so I know what to do. Theirs are nowhere near as big, though.”

A thump. “Well. You know what’ll happen if you try anything.”

"Yes--you've made that very clear, sir."

Phil looked blearily over his shoulder, squinting at the figure sitting cross-legged beside Techno. “Who--?”

“Ant.” Their ears perked, crystal blue eyes turning to Phil. A fluffy tail swished behind them. “The guy your friend decided to take hostage.”

“I wouldn’t say you’re a hostage.” Techno shrugged, tossing a red-and-white striped cloth to Ant. “Just a captive in your own home.”

“That--that's the same thing.” Ant dipped the cloth into a gleaming metal bucket. His whiskers twitched in Phil’s direction. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

Phil flopped back into the pillow. “Yeah.”

“Hostage means that I’m taking you in to fulfill a condition. Captive means that you’re just confined to something.” Pink fur pressed to his forehead.

“I think both of those are applicable, here.” 

“Eh. Debatable. Hey, how do you know if a human’s temperature is normal?”

“Uh. There’s usually another person around to check, for me. So.”

Something warm and soothing met the base of his left wing, and Phil sighed, slumping. 

"Great. Really glad I risked injury for you to tell me things I already know." The pink moved away.

"I mean, it's a pretty straightforward process. You just make sure they're warm. If they start sweating--or complaining about the heat--you've probably gone a bit overboard." 

The warmth spread over his wing, flowing gradually into the feathers.

"Isn't a symptom of severe hypothermia _feeling warm_ , though?"

"I'm talking about after they've been under blankets for a while. Speaking of which--third door to the left is a closet door. Grab things that look warm and bring them here." 

"Nope." Techno popped the 'p'. "We're not quite at the acquaintance level of 'trusting you alone with my semi-conscious friend.' Get them yourself."

There was a long, heavy sigh--and the heat left his wings. "Then take over, for a minute. Just copy what I was doing."

"Gladly." There was movement behind him again, and the warmth returned. "You doin' okay, Phil?"

He nodded, focus divided between the conversation and the relief spreading through the frozen feathers. "Thoughts are starting to feel less like goop.”

"That's always a good thing."

"Also. Seems like the guy genuinely wants to help. Don't be so harsh on 'im."

"We've known him for like, five minutes. We have no idea what his motives are."

"Considering we've broken into his home, I'm assuming his motives are getting us out as fast as possible. And that involves helpin'. _Which he's doing_."

"Yeah, yeah." Techno started on Phil's other wing, beginning at the thin skin near its base--and froze. "You're bleedin'."

"Eh?" Phil moved his wing--trying to feel for an injury. "Where?"

"Stop moving. Let me see." Techno's fingers carded through the feathers, searching. "Uh."

"What?" Phil cocked an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder again. "What is it?"

Techno was frowning, face set firmly. "Just looks like a tiny cut. Too much blood for somethin' this small, though." 

"Oh. You sure some of that isn't yours? From the guys?"

"Pretty sure, since I cleaned my hands before handling someone with a potential open wound. Seriously, Phil. I’m not _that_ inept." 

“Just making sure,” he laughed. “It’s fine. Can’t feel it, anyway.”

“Your input is currently invalid, considering the affected area is still partially frozen.” 

The cloth returned, gingerly brushing away blood. Phil sunk back into the floor, mumbling: “If it was any deeper than surface-level skin, I’d probably feel it. Think you’re worrying too much.”

“I’d say that concern is warranted. You passed out in the snow, and then again in my arms after a while. I think you started hallucinating at some point; thought I was Wilbur.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“Exactly.”

A pile of blankets flopped onto the floorboards. Ant announced his return by draping one of the larger ones over Phil, covering his legs. “The blizzard should pass by tomorrow. Do you guys know where you’re going?”

“Ah.” Techno wet the cloth again, sliding it up the wing’s hollow bones. “There was kind of an assassination attempt on us, so we weren’t really paying attention to where we were running.”

“So. That’s a ‘no.’” Ant unfolded another blanket. “There’s a city not too far from here. Should take about three hours to get there if you’re up to it.”

“Nah. We’re also kind of war criminals, so we can’t really just run into a city.”

“Glad I’m housing good people, here.” 

“Sorry.” Phil sent an apologetic glance to Ant. “Techno doesn’t really get along with the government.”

“It’s not like you’re particularly fond of the government, either, Phil. Don’t pin this on me,” Techno snorted. 

He grinned. “At least I can walk into small villages without having a shit ton of crossbows leveled at my forehead.”

“That’s true, actually."

“It’s whatever.” Ant leaned over, lifting Phil’s arm. “Just don’t bring any trouble to me, and we’re cool.”

Phil felt Techno tense behind him. “What are you doing?”

“Taking off his gloves.” Ant pinched the cuff of a fingerless glove, peeling it from his skin. “To let them dry.”

“Oh.”

Ant’s mouth curled into a wry smile. He tugged at the second glove. “If I was gonna hurt you guys, I would’ve slid on netherite instead of picking up blankets.”

“All that tells me is that I should’ve checked the house more thoroughly before untyin’ you.”

“I’m not gonna argue on that.” Ant pushed himself up, slinging the gloves over the arm of a wooden rocking chair. “But yeah. Just make sure he rests for the night--keep him warm, check on him occasionally--and he’ll be fine. If you’re not going to the city, I have some extra rations in the kitchen you can take. I’ll leave those on the counter.”

“Thanks, mate.” Phil reached under the blanket, patting his pocket. He produced a small pouch from it--and the coins within clinked together as he offered it to the hybrid. “And again: sorry. For kidnapping you, and all.”

Ant waved a paw. “It’s fine. I don’t need the money. Really. Plus, it wasn’t you who tied me to a table leg. So.”

Phil laughed. “Responsible by association. You sure, though?”

“Yeah. I don’t need anything.” Another small wave, and Ant was rounding the corner, retreating into the hallway. “Take care.”

“You too.”

The fire cracked, casting the room in an orange glow. 

“You heard the guy talking about _netherite_ and you thought he needed money? He probably bathes in it.”

“Well.” Phil shrugged, setting the pouch aside. He settled himself, snuggling into the blankets. “It was worth asking, since we’re intruders.”

The water sloshed, and he heard Techno wring the cloth. 

“Try moving your wings.”

"Uh." His face scrunched, and he flexed the muscles gingerly. 

The wings shifted, fluttering from the floor and into Phil's peripheral vision. Water fell from the dark feathers, dripping onto his cheek and rolling down it. 

"I'm not in pain, so." He rolled to face Techno, letting his wings stretch behind him. "I think you did a good job, Tech'."

"Yeah. Just remember the fire behind you." 

"Oh, shit." The wings pulled in immediately, pressing against his back. "Yeah. That's a thing." 

Techno leaned back, propping himself on his palms. "That'd make you a little too warm, I'm guessing." 

“Probably,” Phil yawned. “Guess we’re crashing on the floor, then.”

“Guess so.” 

Techno crossed his legs, resting his chin in his palm. His gaze was glued to the flames, expression pensive. 

The walls settled, and Phil’s cheek sunk deeper into the pillow. “Something on your mind?”

“Ah.” Techno’s ear twitched, eyebrows pinching. “Nothing, really. Just.”

“Just?”

He wrung his thumbs together, words barely a breath: “Nothin’.”

“If you say so, dude.” Phil rolled onto his back, wrapping his wings around his torso. He kneaded the water from the feathers mindlessly. “I’m an ear if you ever need one, though. You know that.”

“Yeah.” Techno nodded stiffly, eyes flicking to the hall. “Yeah, I do.”

The smoke from dimming embers floated from the fireplace and mixed with the cool light falling through the curtains. Phil slung Techno’s cloak over his shoulders, bending to gather his gloves.

“Tech’! You ready?” he called into the house, rolling the gloves up his arms.

There was swift movement in the kitchen. “Yeah, just--just gimme a second.”

“Aight.”

He surveyed the room once more--searching for any stray belongings. 

The numerous blankets were folded neatly, arranged on a chair closest to the hallway. A silver bucket sat beside them, a stained cloth dangling over its rim.

In a flash of blue and pink, a gust of wind rushed into the house--and Techno’s voice carried with it from the front door. “C’mon, Phil.”

“On my way.” 

He strode forward, moving to follow Techno.

A glint of green and gold caught his eye as he passed the kitchen--and he paused, taking a few steps back. On the counter rested a pristine totem--a torn strip of paper laid beside it. 

He squinted down at the scrawled, messy writing, just barely making out the letters:

_Thanks._

Phil smiled warmly at the note, and continued to the door.


End file.
